wispiafandomcom-20200213-history
Glenda
Glenda is one of the five main characters in Wispia. The fifth book (Hope Arises) is from her point of view. She plays the role as the encourager. She encourages everyone. Although, she does kind of serve the role and the indestructable--most powerful. Glenda is the magic element. Relationships Iris Glenda quite liked Iris immediately. Iris and her become good friends. Sometimes Glenda thinks Iris is holding back from something. Glenda sometimes suspects that Iris is jealous of her, but never tries to rub in her magic or anything. In truth, Glenda sees Iris as mild competition. Cinder Glenda states in book five that she really likes Cinder and wants her to loosen up and be happy a bit more. She says inside her metal sleep, "I wish Cinder were here, she'd make it interesting. Even if she was just arguing with me." She considers Cinder her best friend, although Cinder probably wouldn't add the best in her version. Bronzewing Glenda doesn't like Bronzewing at first, mainly because he ruthlessly slaughtered and ate Rob & Bob, the chickadee guarders of the Glowlandia tree portal. She sometimes has to yell at him (and he often yells back), but she just wants the best for everyone. And the best for everyone is that Bronzewing stops being an idiot. Reef Glenda likes Reef a little, but she says in her metal sleep, "He should really be brave more. I know I can help him with that." So, she often tries to be his "brave teacher", pushing him into situations where you HAVE to be brave. But one thing she doesn't like about him is that he's always warning her about her magic, and she's always like, "I can handle my own magic thaaanks though!" But she puts up with that stuff. Rare Like everyone else, Rare is like the big pet. Everyone loves Rare! Ybus and Ewvia Nevermore Glenda absolutely loves her parents. They are what made her what she was. They were always there for her. Glenda doesn't remember having a single bad thought about her parents when we all know she does. She does her best to be respectful to them. Orti Their relationship is a bit risky. Glenda really loves him and tries to teach him which choices are good and bad, but those lessons don't always work. Orti is very independent, and doesn't like being given advice. Glenda always tries to connect with him, but it's quite hard with his special ability. The Other 39 Siblings Loves them all! She's feels like, as the eldest, she must protect them. Huckleberry "Huck" Marigold III Huck is Glenda's love interest. She first met him when she came out of her metal sleep. He staggers back and grabs onto Reef. He helped Reef awaken her in book four. It is said that he was the voice that sang to her in her metal sleep, but it remains a mystery. Huck and Glenda grow very close, and at first Huck is very hesitant toward getting to know her and telling her about himself, but he wants everything to do with helping her fulfill the prophecy. (MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILER ALERT PROCEED WITH CAUTION) In the middle of the Ending Battle, Huck gets struck by a changeling and Glenda sees him fall to the ground. There's a very emotional death scene, where Huck dies in her arms. Glenda realizes that she loved him. She's never the same after his death. Fun Facts (Author Confirmed): # If we were to explain Glenda in three emojis, it would be these: ������ # If Glenda we an EDM song, it would be "Jackpot" by TheFatRat # Glenda's favorite color is--duh!--purple. Category:Characters